Super Smash Bros.Crusade Wiki
Welcome to the Project: Crusade Fan Wiki! The original Project: Crusade Wiki was founded on October 2011, this fan wiki has articles and pages. Here you can find lots of information about Project: Crusade, including information on characters and stages. Forum.png|Official Crusade Forum|link=http://projectcrusade.forumotion.com/|linktext=Visit our community for more up-to-date information about the game! What is Project: Crusade? Well, first you'll have to know what Super Smash Brothers Crusade was: Super Smash Brothers Crusade was a large project built from the ground up and started by three die-hard Smash Bros. fans: Phantom7, Falcon8r, and Dr.MarioX. Their goal was to create a Smash Bros. game packed with characters and stages from the most memorable video games of all time and create a Smash Bros. experience that combines the greatest features that all three official Smash Bros. games have to offer. Project: Crusade is a large, community-based, continuation of Super Smash Brothers Crusade, which Phantom7, Falcon8r, and Dr.MarioX resigned on and left in the hands of Dettadeus on October 2nd, 2011. A number of changes will be made to the roster (but not a massive number), and there's a Balancing Team that will figure out ways to make each character more balanced from a competitive standpoint. There's also a Spriting Team to re-distribute the massive load of spriting that will be done, and a Graphics Team for forum and in-game menu graphics. Basically, Project: Crusade is going to finish what Team Phalcon started. Reception Super Smash Bros. Crusade ''was generally received positively. It was first revealed at '''Smash World Forums, where it was at first "underestimated" and given negative reviews. Ever since the game released a demo, it received highly positive reviews from players. A member in '''''The Secret Oasis forum called it "The best known Smash Bros. clone to date with a great physics engine, fun roster of characters and a somewhat stable balance". Crusade was praised for having smooth gameplay, being near identical to actual Super Smash Bros. games compared to the contending, such as Super Smash Land ''or ''Super Smash Flash 2 for the best ''Smash-like physics. Someone said: "It has lazy graphics but amazing gameplay". It's also adored for it's number of modes for a fan-made game, especially the return of ''Board the Platforms which many have missed. The character roster has received positive acclaim due to it being balanced on character editions, with a huge amount of fan-favorites or third-parties such as Ryu & Chun-Li from Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Rayman, & Crash Bandicoot. The game was also given credit for having some unique factors to that of a Smash game, with additions such as King of The Ring, Deathmatch, & the ability to use your preferred airdodge. However, it was criticized for some things, notably the graphics. Despite the good hit effects and the well rounded stage appearances , the graphics in general and the character sprites range in lackluster to poor. Many have said that the graphics is the main factor degrading the game, and it simply isn't better than Super Smash Flash 2. However, over the course of the past 4 years, frequent improvements have been applied to further elongate Crusade's success. It was once criticized in the lack of 4-Player support, stage design, & Rubber Band AI that was only viewed as Easy or Hard. Crusade has however responded back with up to 6-Player matches & very well sprited, fun stages with the option to remove hazards. Crusade still continues to be a considerable play despite its flaws, enjoyed at public booths like at Super Smash Con. Despite its criticisms, Super Smash Bros. Crusade ''is widely considered one of the best '''Smash Bros. fan games, and one of the most well known Smash Fan Game In development right beside '''''Super Smash Flash 2., in which both of these well known Fan games are continuously worked on today. site links: Characters|Stages|Items|GameModes|